SLUTTY
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon tidak sengaja, memang polos, atau…. Jalang?/SOONHOON /SVT FANFICTION/GENDERSWITCH!/NC-21!PWP!DLDR/JANGAN BACA KALO BELUM CUKUP UMUR.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

 _Shower_

 **CAST**

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Lee Jihoon (GS)_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga nya masing – masing. Saya hanya mempunyai hak cipta(?) atas cerita ini._

 **GENRE and WARNING!**

 _Romance/Fluffy/PWP/NC-21/JANGAN DIBACA KALO MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR. FF INI CUMA BUAT KALANGAN DEWASA/Jihoon!GS/_

 **SUMMARY**

" _Wow Soonyoung, dia berdiri lagi!"/"Dasar seksi!"/"Itu pujian atau ejekan?"/"Tergantung bagaimana kau memuaskanku"/"Bahkan dengan dadaku kau sudah terangsang, Soon.."/"..Tidak usah sok, aku yakin lubang mu juga sudah sangat becek dan berkedut minta diisi oleh penis besar ku!"/ A GS SOONHOON FANFICTION! NC-21!PWP!DLDR_

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Sinar matahari menyelinap dengan malu – malu dari balik tirai panjang yang menutupi jendela kaca apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam itu. Udara masih terasa dingin, entah karena AC yang baru saja dimatikan oleh si surai gelap atau karena jendela mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

Si surai gelap yang berjenis kelamin pria itu mendengung lagi. Dirinya masih terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun dan berbenah. Dia ada jadwal ke kampus pagi ini. Biasanya dia bahkan sudah bangun pukul 6 tadi, tapi karena suatu alasan, dia masih betah di tempat tidur.

Suatu alasan itu adalah si surai _pink_ yang masih berbaring menempel disampingnya. Si surai _pink_ itu bahkan masih berada di dalam kungkungannya. Mungkin dia juga merasakan nyaman yang dirasakan si _namja_ itu.

Kwon Soonyoung menggeliat. Ya, dia lah yang harusnya sudah berbenah dan pergi ke kampus tadi. Dia menggeliat sebentar sebelum kembali menempel pada _yeoja_ mungil dengan surai _pink_ itu. Membuat si _yeoja_ bergumam tak jelas sambil menepuk lengan Soonyoung yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Soonyoung.." _Yeoja_ itu berucap rendah dengan suara sengaunya. Tidurnya memang sangat nyenyak semalam. Panggilannya mengundang si _namja_ itu membuka matanya pelan, dan sedikit berdebar saat mendapati wajah mungil cantik nan manis milik si _yeoja pink_ itu.

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon ku." Ucap Soonyoung gemas sebelum memberikan kecupan pada pucuk hidung Jihoon. Dan itu cukup membuat Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan guna menangkap wajah Soonyoung.

"Bangun Soonyoung, kau ada jadwal 'kan pagi ini?" Wanita yang di panggil 'Jihoon' itu membebaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Soonyoung. Dia lalu duduk dan bersandar di depan sandaran _spring bed king sized_ mereka. Melihat hal itu, Soonyoung langsung saja menempatkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Jihoon.

"Malas sekali, Ji.."

"Bangun, sipit! Atau kau akan mendapat nilai E!"

Soonyoung mendecak, "Tidak peduli! Bahkan jika ada nilai Z pun di transkipsi nilai ku, aku tidak peduli!" Ucap Soonyoung sebal. Dia membalikkan badannya hingga terlentang, lalu menelan ludahnya kaku saat melihat apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari sudut pandang ini.

Diatasnya dia bisa melihat dua bongkahan berukuran sedang, tebungkus dengan _bra_ bewarna soft pink, dengan sedikit renda di pinggiran kedua _bowl_ nya dan ada pita di tengah – tengahnya. Ah, dia baru ingat, semalam adalah malam yang cukup _panas._

"Wow, Soonyoung.. _Dia_ berdiri lagi."

Bisa dilihatnya Jihoon tersenyum miring. Membuat badannya terasa semakin panas. Sangat panas. Dia memang tidak memakai _celana dalam_ semalam dan langsung memakai boxer setelah melakukan hal yang _mengasikkan_ itu.

Soonyoung menarik tenguk yang diatasnya. Membuat wajah Jihoon sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Soonyoung bisa merasakan deru nafas Jihoon yang mencekat. Soonyoung menatap bibir mungil Jihoon yang bewarna merah alami, sebelum tersenyum miring. "Kenapa tidak kau bebaskan saja _dia_ dan bermain dengannya?" bisik Soonyoung tepat di depan bibir Jihoon. Cukup membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum miring dan langsung mengecup bibir Soonyoung pelan penuh hasrat.

" _As your wish,_ Kwon"

Jihoon merangkak menuju selangkangan Soonyoung, sebelumnya dia mendapat tamparan di bongkahan pantatnya yang hanya dilindungi celana dalam tipis dan mini. "Dasar seksi."

"Itu pujian atau ejekan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau memuaskanku"

Jihoon merasa semakin panas akan _dirty talk_ singkat yang dilakukannya dengan Soonyoung. Dia kini telungkup tepat di depan batang Soonyoung yang menjulang tapi masih ditutupi kain boxer hitam itu. Dengan usil, dia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk memainkan pucuk batang Soonyoung itu. Membuat si _namja_ merintih tertahan dengan mata terpejam.

"Buka saja, Jihoon!"

Dan itu cukup membuat Jihoon terkikik gemas di dalam hati. Membuat Soonyoung kesal adalah kesenangan terbesarnya. Tapi mungkin kali ini dia takkan melanjutkannya, mengingat dirinya juga sama panasnya dan ingin bertemu dengan si _pink_ yang _besar_ dan _tinggi_ kesukaannya. Maka dari itu, dia menarik karet _boxer_ Soonyoung itu dan langsung bertemu dengan si—pink—besar—dan tinggi—kesukaannya. Batang Soonyoung menjulang, dengan kepala yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jihoon sangat suka _penis_ Soonyoung.

Meski dia baru melihat satu _penis_ seumur hidupnya dan itu _penis_ Soonyoung.

"Bahkan dengan dada ku kau sudah terangsang, Soon.."

"Itu karena dada mu yang menggoda ku! Tidak usah sok, aku yakin lubang mu juga sudah sangat _becek_ dan berkedut minta diisi oleh _penis_ besar ku!"

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenaliku, ya.." ucap Jihoon tepat di atas kepala penis Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung menahan geramannya dan semakin menahan saat merasa penisnya digenggam lembut.

Tak lama, Jihoon menaik – turunkan tangannya, mengocok _penis_ Soonyoung dengan pelan dan lembut. Tak lupa mulut Jihoon yang berperan di pucuk kepala _penis_ Soonyoung. Mengemutnya bagai _lolipop,_ Lalu mengelus nya dengan bibir mungilnya. Itu cukup membuat Soonyoung menggeram tertahan, rasanya sangat nikmat dan enak. Tapi dia lebih suka yang cepat dan keras.

" _Kocok_ lebih cepat, Ji!" Perintah Soonyoung dan langung di turuti Jihoon. Dia mengocoknya dengan cepat hingga buah zakar Soonyoung juga ikut terkocok. Membuat Soonyoung semakin merem – melek karena nikmat yang mendera nya. Dan semakin merasa enak saat kini mulut Jihoon _memakan_ penisnya. Mengemut batangnya dengan kuat dan lembut. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat – jilat batangnya. Juga dengan gelitikan di buah zakarnya. Semuanya sukses membuat Soonyoung merasa sangat _nikmat_ dan _enak._ Dia mendesah rendah, dan semakin kuat saat merasa Jihoon _mengocok penis_ nya dengan mulut mungilnya. _Keras_ dan _cepat,_ seperti yang Soonyoung inginkan.

" _Ahh.._ Lebih cepat, Jihoon! Aku sudah akan keluar.. Ahh, sebentar lagi Ji—YAKK!"

Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, menatap si _yeoja_ dengan tajam. Tetapi si _yeoja_ malah tertawa kecil tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

Soonyoung mendecih kecil sebelum menarik paksa tangan Jihoon ke dalam kamar mandi mereka.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

" _Ahh!_ S – Soonyounghh! Terlalu keras _—AHH!"_

Suara desahan menggiurkan Jihoon menggema di seluruh sudut kamar mandi mereka. Kalian mengira Soonyoung langsung _menyoblos_ nya setelah menggagalkan _orgasme_ nya? Tidak akan. Soonyoung akan membuat Jihoon merasakan nya juga. Dia dan Jihoon sedang duduk di atas kloset. Dengan Jihoon yang duduk di depannya mengangkang tepat di depan cermin.

Cermin itu memang sangat membantu kali ini. Cermin itu membantu Soonyoung semakin _turn on_ karena pemandangan Jihoon mengangkang memang sangat menggiurkan.

Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong soal Jihoon, dia sedang mendesah keenakan karena ada aliran air yang sangat cepat menumbuk tepat pada _klitoris_ nya.

Soonyoung semakin mendekatkan _shower_ khusus kloset itu ke _klitoris_ Jihoon. Soonyoung sukses membuatnya pusing 7 keliling. Terkadang dia menyemprot dengan sangat kuat hingga Jihoon merasa akan menangis karena sakit—dan nikmat juga sebenarnya—di _klitoris_ nya. Lalu nanti dia akan menyemprot dengan sedang dan nikmat. Sangat nikmat hingga membuat Jihoon mendesah halus tapi melengking saking enaknya. Namun setelah dia merasa ingin _keluar,_ Soonyoung dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan mematikan showernya dan otomatis menggagalkan _orgasme_ Jihoon. Sudah terhitung dia 3 kali di gagalkan.

Kini, Soonyoung sudah menyemprot dengan sedang, "Enak, Ji? Enak? Apa _klitoris_ jalang mu itu sangat menyukainya, hm? Aku lihat lubang mu sangat berkedut, _klit_ mu juga semakin membesar." Bisik Soonyoung di telinganya. Dan itu jujur saja membuatnya semakin terangsang, apalagi saat mendapati dirinya sendiri telanjang bulat di depannya. _Bra_ nya sudah di lepas Soonyoung tadi. _Nipple_ nya bahkan juga mendapat perlakuan sama seperti _klitoris_ nya tadi. Menegang dan mengucung. Itulah yang bisa di definisikan dari kedua _nipple_ pink lucu milik Jihoon.

"Soonyounghh, izinkan aku untuk keluar sayanghh.."

"Kau berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya setelah menggagalkan _sperma_ ku untuk keluar? Tck tck!"

Soonyoung lalu merasa perut Jihoon menegang. Dengan kejam dia mematikan showernya, membuat Jihoon mendesah kecewa akan kelakuan Soonyoung.

"Sudah empat kali, sayang.. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Jihoon mendecih kesal. Dia lalu bangkit dan berbalik. Melihat Soonyoung terduduk dengan batang berdiri dengan tatapan kesal sebelum berjongkok di depan kloset. Dia meraih batang Soonyoung dan langsung mengocoknya lembut.

"Baik _tuan_ kecil. Mari kita buat _kau_ muntah cairan putih!" Ucap Jihoon kesal seperti anak kecil sebelum memasukkan kepala _penis_ Soonyoung ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menjilat dan mengulumnya dengan keras, tangannya berperan untuk mengocok _penis pink_ semi _merah_ milik Soonyoung. Kocokan yang sangat cepat juga kuluman yang sangat nikmat sungguh membuat Soonyoung merasa di awang – awang.

"Lebih cepathh sayanghh _ahh_!"

Itu karena Jihoon memainkan buah zakarnya. Kocokan Jihoon semakin menggila dan kulumannya juga semakin kuat, sungguh membuat Soonyoung mabuk kepayang dan mendesah rendah tiada henti.

"Jihoon _hh.._ Aku akan keluar— _AHH!_ "

Akhirnya Soonyoung keluar. Cairan putih kental miliknya berselemak di wajah dan mulut Jihoon. Sebagian sudah di telan Jihoon, sebagian lagi masih bersisa di tangannya. Jihoon menjilatnya tanpa peduli sebelum kembali menjilat lembut kepala penis Soonyoung yang penuh dengan _sperma_ itu.

Setelah bersih, dia berdiri, mengambil _shower_ yang masih di tangan Soonyoung dan mengangkang tepat di depan Soonyoung. _Klitoris_ nya yang membesar mengintip dibalik lipatan _vagina_ nya.

"Ayo semprotkan padaku dan buat aku keluar juga! Aku 'kan sudah membuatmu keluar!"

Itu membuat Soonyoung memekik gemas di dalam hati, dia memang yang sudah membuat Jihoon _binal,_ tapi, kepolosan Jihoon memang belum semuanya terselimuti oleh _kebinalannya._

Dengan nafsu yang meninggi, dia mengangkat tubuh Jihoon dan mendudukkannya di atas kloset, lalu mengangkangkan kaki Jihoon hingga kini sudah terpampang jelas _vagina_ mungil, merah dan nikmat milik Jihoon. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di atas _klitoris_ Jihoon, dan itu cukup membuat Jihoon gila. Dia mendesah memohon, dan berubah jadi desahan kencang saat lidah Soonyoung sudah membelai _klitoris_ tegangnya. Lidah Soonyoung menusuk – nusuk dengan kasar, lalu mengusap seluruh permukaan _vagina_ nya dengan lembut. Jihoon sangat suka!

" _AHH!_ LAGI SOON _HH! UNGHHH!"_ Desahan Jihoon semakin mengeras saat Soonyoung menghisap _klitoris_ nya. Jihoon mendesah seperti orang gila. Atau Soonyoung yang gila? Karena dia seperti orang yang kesetanan saat meraup _vagina_ Jihoon. Tapi memang, _klitoris_ adalah titik kelemahan setiap wanita.

Jihoon semakin menggila saat Soonyoung dengan sengaja menggesekan giginya pada _klitoris_ nya yang sudah sangat menegang itu. Perutnya menegang, dan Jihoon rasa dia juga akan keluar.

" _AHH_ Soonyoung— _Ahh!_ S – sebentar lagi Soon _h—AHH!"_

Kali ini bukan _orgasme_ biasa. Ini _squirting_ dan Soonyoung sangat bangga itu semua karena ulahnya.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

"Fuck Jihoon! Ini sangat sempit— _ahh.._ "

Tangan Soonyoung dengan lancang kembali menampar pipi pantat Jihoon yang kini sudah memerah karena Soonyoung juga baru saja menamparnya. Dia bisa melihat punggung Jihoon yang bening dan bersih, dan itu semakin membuatnya _turn on,_ apa lagi desahan Jihoon semakin panas saja.

"Itu karena _penis_ mu sangat besar _hh_..bodoh"

" _Ahh.._ Lihatlah lubang mungil mu itu, dia menelan penisku dan memijatnya dengan nikmat!"

"Oh ya? _Dia_ memang memerlukan makanannya, bisakah kita hentikan _dirty talk_ ini, Soon _hh?_ Kau membuatku semakin panas— _ahh.._ " Jihoon mengakhirinya dengan desahan, dan itu cukup membuat Soonyoung merasa gemas sendiri. Dia langsung menangkup _payudara_ kanan Jihoon yang bergelantung dan memainkannya dengan gemas, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menampar pipi kiri Jihoon. "Dasar jalang!"

"Hanya untukmu, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Detik selanjutnya membuat Soonyoung menggeram tertahan. Jihoon baru saja menyempitkan _vagina_ nya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sempit. Dan itu membuat Soonyoung terbakar nafsu dan langsung mengenjot Jihoon dengan kasar dan tepat menumbuknya di _g-spot_ Jihoon. Mereka berdua mendesah dengan volume masing – masing, Soonyoung semakin menggila, _penis_ nya semakin membesar di _vagina_ Jihoon dan Jihoon bisa merasakannya.

" _Ahh!_ Soon _hh!_ Aku akan keluar— _ahh.."_

"Bersama sayang.."

Genjotannya semakin menggila dan perut Jihoon semakin keram,

"Sekarang sayang!"

" _Ahhh!_ "

Mereka berdua _keluar_. Membuat _vagina_ Jihoon terasa semakin penuh, karena Soonyoung mengeluarkannya di dalam.

Jihoon menyabut _penis_ Soonyoung dengan tiba – tiba.

"Ayo mandi, Soon.. Kau harus ke kampus, aku tidak mau kau _bolos_ "

Jihoon lalu menyalakan shower yang berada di atas mereka. Membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya dan Soonyoung. Jihoon mengusap tubuhnya dengan pelan, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari Soonyoung menatap setiap pergerakannya. Dia mengusap _payudara_ nya yang penuh dengan _sperma_ Soonyoung itu.

"Ayo Soonyoung, mandi dan bersiaplah per— _AHH!"_

Itu Soonyoung, dengan tiba – tiba menghisap _nipple_ pinknya, dengan tangan mengusap lembut _vagina_ mulus dan bersih milik Jihoon.

"Aku tidak pernah cukup menyetubuhi mu hanya 1 ronde, Ji.."

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N**

 **Hai wkwk, nekat membawa pwp pertama ku. Ini dikarena kan sedikitnya ff pwp Soonhoon di dunia ffn wkwk.. yang belum cukup umur tapi udah sampe a/n siapa disini hayoo, wkwkwk dosa tanggung sendiri ya sayang wkwk**

 **Ini bakal berisi pwpnya Soonhoon semua wkwk rencana sih bakal bikin berchpter cpter wwkk**

 **Kira kira enak ga main di dunia oren? Mau pindah kesana rencananya.**


	2. SLUTTY

Bagaimana rasa nya di telanjangi di depan umum?

Malu? Marah? Merasa Hina?

Jika kalian merasakan hal itu semua, maka itu adalah suatu yang normal.

Tapi, apakah ada dari kalian yang merasa senang? Tertantang? Atau bahkan, terangsang?

Jika dari kalian ada yang merasa seperti itu, maka kalian akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jihoon.

..

.

..

 **TITLE**

 _Slutty_

 **CAST**

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Lee Jihoon (GS)_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _Semua cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga nya masing – masing. Saya hanya mempunyai hak cipta(?) atas cerita ini._

 **GENRE and WARNING!**

 _Romance/PWP/NC-21/JANGAN DIBACA KALO MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR. FF INI CUMA BUAT KALANGAN DEWASA/Jihoon!GS/_

 **SUMMARY**

" **Kopulasi bersama Jihoon! Pulang sekolah nanti! Hanya team basket. Ingat! Hanya team basket! Siap – siap mendapat kejutan menarik dari Lee Jihoon! Siapkan penis kalian masing – masing, guys!"/** _A GS SOONHOON FANFICTION!JIHOON x SEVENTEEN MEMBERS/GYUHOON/WONHOON/VERHOON/AND OTHER PAIR/ NC-21!PWP!DLDR_

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Jihoon adalah gadis dari keluarga _broken home._ Ayah ibu nya sudah bercerai sejak dia masih berumur 8 tahun, dan Jihoon sampai sekarang tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ibu nya. Exhibition? Jihoon pengidapnya. Saat itu Jihoon masih berusia 15 tahun, tapi tentu saja dia sudah menurunkan khas wanita pada umumnya. Seperti payudara yang semakin mengembang, dan bokong yang semakin bulat. Jihoon bukannya wanita yang polos. Dia menonton film porno saat dia masih berumur 9 tahun, saat itu sepupunya bermain ke rumah, dan mempertontonkan film itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menonton saja, dan..

" _Umm, Oppa, kenapa dia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran. Tanpa sadar dia menggesek – gesekkan selangkangannya yang sudah tak terlindungi celana dalam lagi menggunakan bantal. Ya, sepupu nya itu sudah melepas celana dalam Jihoon sejak film di mulai._

" _Dia merasa ke enakan, sayang.." Ucap Yoongi, sedikit tersenyum miring saat melihat Jihoon sudah mengusap – usap selangkangannya sendiri. Jihoon itu kelewat polos, makanya dia dengan gampangnya mengangkang dengan posisi selonjoran pada dada Yoongi. TV mereka tetap mempertontonkan bagaimana seorang laki – laki sedang menghisap – hisap vagina pacarnya._

 _Dimana ayah Jihoon? Oh, dia sedang dinas ke luar kota, makanya Yoongi ia suruh menjaga Jihoon. Yang ternyata malah memberi hal yang buruk—tapi nikmat—bagi Jihoon._

" _Kenapa Ji? Kau merasa aneh?"_

" _Uhum, lihat, aku pipis celana! Airnya keluar terus menerus, oppa, tapi ini sangat kental, aku—Ahh.."_

 _Tangan Yoongi mengambil alih atas vagina Jihoon. Dia mencubit – cubit klitoris Jihoon yang tersembunyi itu dengan halus, hingga Jihoon meronta – ronta keenakan. Desahan Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti saat Yoongi dengan sengaja mengusap – usapnya dengan lembut._

" _Kenapa sayang? Apakah kau sudah merasa enak?"_

" _Enak—hh.. Enak sekali Oppa-Ahh!"_

Okay, kembali ke cerita kenapa Jihoon mengidap exhibition? Apakah kalian sudah _basah_? Sudah? Yah, lemah.

 _Jihoon memang suka memakai pakaian dalam saja di rumah, itu karena dia lebih sering sendiri di rumah, ayahnya, Seungcheol sering tugas di luar kota. Saat itu Jihoon merasa sangat panas dan dia memutuskan untuk menanggalkan semua pakaian di tubuhnya. Dia tidur di sofa, dengan kepala di pegangan Sofa dan kaki kiri keluar dari sandaran sementara kaki kanan ia selempangkan ke atas meja di kanannya, dia telanjang dan mengangkang._

 _Kebiasannya adalah mengusili klitorisnya, dia menyuil – nyuil klitorisnya sambil tangan kanannya menscroll demi melihat gambar menarik. Hingga—_

" _Ayah pulang.."_

 _Jihoon tak peduli, sama seperti ayahnya yang tak peduli meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di rumah besar ini. Dia memberi seringainya saat menangkap Seungcheol terdiam mematung, melihat putri semata wayangnya mengangkang di depannya._

" _Oh? Ayah sudah pulang?" Ucap Jihoon semanis mungkin, dia bangkit, membiarkan payudara yang bergelantung itu bergoyang dengan lucu, "Selamat datang kembali, ayah.."_

 _Jihoon berucap sok manis, dan menyeringai saat ayahnya, yang terlihat seperti mmayat hidup, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Jihoon tertawa tanpa suara. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka telanjang seperti ini, bahkan vagina nya menjadi basah lagi._

" _Ayah.. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam! Ayah turun lah jika sudah selesai mandi, ne?"_

 _Jihoon benar – benar gila saat itu. Dia memang memasakkan makanan yang enak buat ayahnya, dan setelah memasakkannya, ayahnya turun ke bawah, memakai pakaian yang lebih fresh. Yah, Seungcheol memang masih terlihat seperti usia 25 – an, padahal umurnya sudah memasuki kepala 4._

" _Ayah, aku memasak makanan kesukaan ayah!" Ucap Jihoon sok manis, payudara nya sengaja ia goyang – goyangkan demi mendapat perhatian sang ayah,_

 _Sang ayah meneguk liurnya, dan duduk di depan meja makan. Mulutnya memang mengunyah makanannya, tapi matanya tak berhenti menatap payudara Jihoon yang ia biarkan menopang pada meja makan._

 _Putingnya.. Sungguh Seungcheol ingin sekali menyiksa nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Seungcheol masih menghargai Jihoon sebagai anaknya. Lagipula ini salahnya, kenapa Jihoon menjadi binal seperti ini._

 _Maka Seungcheol langsung pergi, masuk ke kamarnya, membuka celana nya, dan meloloskan desahan demi desahan saat tangannya mengoral penisnya sendiri._

 _Membiarkan Jihoon tertawa hebat di ruang makan. Merasa menang akan ayahnya._

Jadi dari cerita diatas, apakah ada dari kalian yang bisa menebak apakah Jihoon masih perawan, atau tidak?

Jawabannya, masih.

Karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Jihoon lebih dari sebatas hisap – menghisap dan Seungcheol sama sekali tidak pernah membiarkan tangannya menyentuh Jihoon.

Karena mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Jihoon.

Siapa yang berhasil dan diizinkan Jihoon merenggut keperawanannya? Itu adalah..

" _Soonyoung songsaenim! Tolong, aku tidak mengerti yang nomor 13."_

 _Jihoon berujar manis pada sang pujaan hati. Dia adalah Kwon Soonyoung, seseorang yang berbeda 7 tahun dari nya. Seseorang yang selalu mau memarahi Jihoon saat Jihoon menempelkan payudaranya pada lengannya. Seseorang yang selalu menolak Jihoon, disaat semua orang menginginkan tubuh Jihoon. Yang membuat Jihoon otomatis tertarik dan bahkan langsung mencintai Soonyoung saat melihat bagaimana Soonyoung memperlakukannya._

 _Sudah 3 tahun Soonyoung menjadi guru privat Jihoon, dan sudah 3 tahun Jihoon menyuarakan perasaannya. Soonyoung memang pernah mencium Jihoon, tapi itu hanya di pipi dan itu juga karena Jihoon berhasil mendapat angka 98 di tes Matematika nya._

 _Jihoon sempat berpikir bahwa Soonyoung tak sudi untuk menyentuhnya karena dia telihat seperti jalang, tapi dia menyisihkan semua pikirannya itu saat Soonyoung memperlakukannya seperti wanita pada umumnya, dengan bonus perlakuan manis yang tidak sensual—yang sebenarnya Jihoon sangat menyukainya—seperti usapan kepala, pelukan penenang, atau usapan di genggaman tangan. Katakan Jihoon gila, karena dia memang sudah gila akan Soonyoung._

" _Yang mana lagi, Jihoonie?"_

" _Ini, Songsaenim! Sangat tidak mengerti!"_

 _Jihoon sangat serius kali ini,tak menyadari bahwa Soonyoung sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. "Aku akan merebutnya sebelum seseorang lain bertindak lebih cepat." Gumamannya yang dapat di dengar Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung dengan dahi berkerut, "Maksudmu?"_

"— _Lupakan. Nomor berapa tadi?"_

" _13, Soonie.."_

 _Soonyoung mengerutkan alisnya, "Bahkan yang model seperti ini sudah kita kerjakan semalam. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa,hm?"_

 _Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, "Aku memang lupa, Soon – ie.. Maafkan aku."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum remeh, "Sekarang kau harus di beri hukuman Jihoon." Ucapnya dengan suara sangat rendah, tepat di samping telinga Jihoon. Jihoon menegak liurnya takut, "Hukuman?" Ucapnya bingung sekaligus takut. Itu malah semakin membuat Soonyoung tersenyum miring._

" _Duduk sekarang di hadapanku. Ulurkan tanganmu padaku."_

 _Jihoon menurutinya, tangannya ia ulurkan pada Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung langsung merampas penggaris yang tadi Jihoon letakkan di sampingnya. Dengan lumayan keras, dia memukul telapak tangan Jihoon. Hingga Jihoon tentu saja mengaduh kesakitan._

" _Kenapa? Sakit? Biar kau lain kali tidak melupakan suatu hal dengan cepat." Ucap Soonyoung sambil memberikan pukulan pada tangan Jihoon beberapa kali, hingga Jihoon gelisah di posisinya._

" _Dan supaya kau tidak melupakan hal ini." Ucap Soonyoung rendah, Dia lalu menyuruh Jihoon menurunkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya pada kedua sisi badan Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung mendecak saat menyadari bahwa Jihoon tak memakai bra di balik tanktop licin bewarna putihnya itu. Dengan sekali hentak, dia mengambil stik drum—milik Jihoon—yang terletak di sofa belakangnya._

" _Ada apa dengan putingmu ini,hm? Menantangku sekali!" Ucap Soonyoung kesal sebelum menusuk puting Jihoon yang menyembul di balik tanktopnya itu menggunakan ujung stik drum. Menggoyang – goyang kannya disana sampai payudara kanan Jihoon bergoyang – goyang lucu, membiarkan Jihoon mendesah kecil._

" _Oh, malah sekarang semakin menantang." Ucap Soonyoung rendah, dia lalu menyentik puting kiri Jihoon menggunakan kedua jarinya,_

 _Keduanya kini sudah menyembul dengan kerasnya, membuat Soonyoung tersenyum senang, dengan kasar, dia merobek tanktop Jihoon yang memang tipis itu, membiarkan payudara kencang dengan puting pink itu di tangkap oleh mata mesum Soonyoung._

" _Aku kira—Ah.. Aku kira kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, Soon.. Ternyata—AHHH.."_

" _Aku memang berbeda, aku tidak ingin orang menyoba mu duluan, Jihoon bodoh. Kau terlalu binal dan aku sangat beruntung mengetahui kau masih perawan, jadi aku bisa merebutnya dari penis – penis tak bertanggung jawab yang mungkin saja ingin memasuki nya duluan sebelum penisku merasakannya. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin mengekangmu, tapi kau telalu bebas, jadi aku tidak melakukannya."_

 _Suara Soonyoung mendadak lembut, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi Jihoon. "Jika kau mau berhenti menjadi binal dan menolak semua orang menyentuh tubuhmu, aku akan menghentikan ini semua sekarang.."_

 _Jihoon melipat bibirnya dalam – dalam, kehilangan isapan dan remasan dari teman – teman laki – lakinya? Jihoon rasa dia belum siap,_

 _Maka dia langsung menarik leher Soonyoung dan 'memakan' bibir Soonyoung seolah tak ada hari esok. Percayalah, ini kali pertama Jihoon membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir laki – laki._

" _..Maafkan aku, Soonyoung."_

 _Mendapat respon seperti itu cukup membuatnya kesal, dia langsung membanting tubuh Jihoon ke ranjang Jihoon, membiarkan Jihoon terbaring dengan tanpa atasan dan celana pendek ketat yang langsung Soonyoung tarik lepas. Menyisahkan celana dalam lucu Jihoon yang langsung saat itu juga Soonyoung robek._

" _Ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan ku rasa aku akan bermain sangat kasar. Aku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak, yang pasti, aku akan merenggut keperawananmu."_

 _Saat itu Soonyoung memang bermain sangat kasar, dan dia memaksa kan Jihoon untuk melakukannya selama hampir 4 jam, tapi Soonyoung tak perduli, dan Jihoon juga menyukainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kopulasi bersama seluruh anggota basket? Kau gila!?"

"Kumohon Kwan –ah, beritakan melalui klub _brodcast_ mu, ini yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku pada Soonyoung."

"Kau gila, Jihoon. Benar – benar maniak seks."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, tangannya dengan lancang menyuil pucuk payudara Seungkwan, membuat Seungkwan seketika menahan nafasnya, "Berhenti, Ji, Chan sedang tak ada disini jadi aku tak bisa mengerjai dan dikerjai oleh vagina nya."

Oh yap, Seungkwan adalah seorang lesbian, berpacaran dengan gadis tombol suka menari, adik kelasnya sendiri, Lee Chan.

"Aku mohon , ya.. Jika kau melakukan sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan, akan kubelikan kau vibrator dengan kecepatan yang sangat maksimal, terbaru dari Jepang."

Seungkwan mengambil waktu untuk berpikir sebentar, "Okay, deal! Lengkap dengan garansi, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk keras, membuat Seungkwan tertawa gemas, Jihoon memang sangat imut jika kalian memandangnya sebelah mata.

.

.

" **Kopulasi bersama Jihoon! Pulang sekolah nanti! Hanya team basket. Ingat! Hanya team basket! Siap – siap mendapat kejutan menarik dari Lee Jihoon! Siapkan penis kalian masing – masing, guys!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"B – Benarkah itu Lee Jihoon?" Gumam Mingyu, laki – laki paling tinggi saat menangkap seseorang menempel pada tiang bendera, tangan diikat ke atas dan kaki diikat di dasar, telanjang tanpa mengenakan apapun.

6 orang disana melongo, inikah Lee Jihoon? Memang mereka sering mengerjai Jihoon dengan meremas payudaranya atau melengketkan vibrator pada klitorisnya. Tapi, dengan keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu, benarkah itu Jihoon.

"Vernon, bawa obat perangsang?"

Vernon mengangguk saat Wonwoo bertanya. Wonwoo tertawa sarkas sebelum memintanya dari Vernon. Dia merampasnya lalu berjalan ke wanita yang berdiri terikat lemah itu, dengan kasar, dia menarik dagu Jihoon dan memasukkan obat perangsang itu ke dalam mulut Jihoon, dan meludahi mlut Jihoon, sebelum menyuruh Jihoon menelannya.

Jihoon merasa jijik sebenarnya, tapi melihat wajah terangsang milik teman – temannya membuatnya malah semakin _turn on._

"Lakukan pertunjukan menarik, slut."

Wonwoo lalu mengecup ujung payudara Jihoon, membuat Jihoon bergetar _horny_ akibat perlakuan Wonwoo dan efek obat yang baru saja di minumnya itu.

Tubuhnya lalu bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang menderai, lalu mengangkang tanpa melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat antara pergelangan kakinya dengan tiang benderanya. Membiarkan semua orang melihat bagaimana berkedutnya lubang Jihoon dan bagaimana merahnya klitoris Jihoon. Jihoon mendesah keras, berusaha memancing semua orang itu untuk menyetubuhinya.

..

..

..

Jihoon hanya bisa mendesah keras saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu memasukki kedua lubangnya dengan keras dan kasar. Mingyu kedapatan bagian untuk memuaskan lubang vagina Jihoon, sementara Wonwoo bertugas untuk 'menonjok' lubang anal Jihoon.

Sementara itu, payudara Jihoon di hisap oleh Jisoo dan Vernon, sedangkan mulutnya 'disetubuhi' oleh penis Minghao dan Jun sekaligus.

Jihoon di _gangbang_ dengan nikmatnya. Matanya berair karena di dera rasa nikmat yang tiada duanya, sementara bokongnya selalu mendapat pukulan dan tamparan entah itu dari Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu. Mereka lalu bergantian menyetubuhi Jihoon hingga semua mendapat kepuasan masing – masing. Lalu meninggalkan Jihoon tergeletak telanjang di lapangan basket dengan tubuh penuh sperma. Dia sudah akan menutup mata saking lelahnya sebelum seseorang membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

Itu Soonyoung, pangerannya.

"Itu yang terakhir kali, jika seorang pun menyentuh tubuhmu, aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Kita harus cepat – cepat ke apartemenku, aku akan membersihkanmu dengan cara ku. _Slut."_

Jihoon mengangguk lemah, sepertinya lubangnya akan melar.

.

.

.

.

..

 **END/TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **HAI GAESS WKWKWK ini entah kenapa bagiku 'kurang panas' krn pas bikinnya, udah mau endingnya malah ngantuk wkwkwj**

 **pls aku liat byk bgt yg sider, bs ga si luangin waktu sebentaar aja, buat review? ga susah susah bgt kok.**

 **oiya, ada req g? wkwkwk**


	3. It's Your Fault, Bitch

**IT'S YOUR FAULT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Jihoon (GS)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Etc…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Jihoon tidak sengaja, polos, atau…. Jalang? /SOONHOON /SVT FANFICTION/GENDERSWITCH!/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tofu-looks** _ **present**_

.

.

.

"Oh, Soonyoung? Kau datang?"

Mendengar sapaan itu membuat pemuda dengan mata sipit itu tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ne, Eomma."

"Malam – malam begini mau bertemu Jihoon? Langsung saja ke kamar nya. Omong – omong, sudah seminggu kau tidak bermain kesini? Apa kau lupa jalan kemari, hm?" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil memasang wajah pura – pura marahnya. Soonyoung menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal itu, "Maafkan aku, eomma. Aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Apakah Jihoon tidak memberi tahu?"

Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu mengulas senyum kecilnya, "Dia menjadi sedikit pendiam seminggu ini. Pulang sekolah langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Turun ke bawah hanya untuk makan."

Soonyoung menggeleng kecil, "Dasar anak ini. Padahal aku permisi dengan baik – baik." Gumamnya tak habis pikir. Sedangkan wanita yang kini diketahui identitasnya sebagai ibunya Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Sudahlah Soon, naik saja. Dia pasti akan senang melihat sahabatnya datang." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, yaitu, cuci piring. Soonyoung mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum menundukkan sedikit badannya. Dia memang sudah menjadi sahabat Jihoon sejak dia berumur 1 tahun, tapi dia tak pernah mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada Ibu Jihoon yang bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kedua nya.

"Baiklah, permisi Eomma.." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga.

Dia masuk ke ruangan penuh dengan warna pink muda itu, sedikit bingung saat tak mendapati gadis pendek dengan rambut sebahu itu di tempat tidurnya. Kemana dia? Apa dia pergi? Ah, padahal Soonyoung sudah sangat merindukannya.

Tapi suara pintu terbuka itu mengejutkan Soonyoung. Dengan segera dia berlari dan menyembunyikan diri di samping tempat tidur Jihoon dengan cara berjongkok. Sedikit dia mendongak dan kini dia mendapati Jihoon, dengan rambut semi basah, dan handuk melilit di badannya.

Soonyoung menegak liurnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali baginya untuk melihat Jihoon hanya berpakaian seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kuat sementara kerinduan membuncah di hatinya. Dia dengan dada yang sangat berdebar, mengendap – endap dari belakang Jihoon.

— **GREP.**

"—Y – Yak! Siapa ini!? Ka—Um? Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sambil menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Jihoon. Menghirup aroma Strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Jihoon. Dia dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di tulang selangka Jihoon sambil sedikit berbisik, "Aku merindukan kamu, Ji.."

"Ih Soonyoung! Lepas! Aku mau memakai baju ku dulu! Geli!"

Soonyoung menggeleng keras sambil menduselkan wajahnya pada leher Jihoon, juga tentu saja dengan sengaja mengecup beberapa bagian dari leher Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon meronta kegelian. "Cukup, Soonyoung! Aku mau memakai baju ku dulu baru kamu bisa berbuat seenakmu!"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah gadis pendek. Aku akan keluar menunggumu."

Soonyoung sudah akan beranjak sebelum tangan Jihoon mencekal tangannya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan polos seperti biasanya. "Kamu tunggu saja sambil menutup mata disini. Tidak perlu keluar."

Soonyoung menegak liurnya, apa gadis ini sedang menggoda nya? Dengan kaku dia mundur dan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, dengan segera dia melepas lilitan handuknya hingga kini dia benar – benar telanjang di depan sahabatnya yang terkasih itu. Lalu berbalik dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Oh, Soonyoung? Tentu saja dia mengintip, tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah bokong Jihoon yang begitu kencang dan padat juga lekuk tubuh sempurna Jihoon. Soonyoung mendesah kecewa, "Yah belum sempat lihat _boobs_ nya." Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan meskipun bagian selatannya sudah menggembung.

oOo

"... Seungkwan makin sering menjahiliku dengan Seokmin. Kata mereka aku seperti zombie. Bukankah mereka begitu jahat, Soonie?"

"E – Eh, iya Jihoon. Sangat jahat." Ucap Soonyoung kaku, matanya menunjukkan kepanikan yang jelas tertera. Bagaimana Soonyoung tidak gugup, coba? Jihoon, dengan santainya hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan yang bisa Soonyoung pastikan sangat tipis dan sedikit menerawang. Bahkan Soonyoung bisa melihat kedua puting lucu Jihoon menyembul dari sana. Dan sialnya, Jihoon hanya memakai celana short yang hanya sampai di paha Jihoon! Dan mau tahu apa yang lebih parah? Kini Jihoon sedang duduk selonjoran diantara kedua kaki Soonyoung dengan kepala menyandar dada Soonyoung.

Apakah Jihoon tak tahu kalau Soonyoung juga lelaki yang mempunyai hasrat yang tinggi jika di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan?"

Soonyoung gelagapan sendiri, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Bukan karena dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jihoon. Dia hanya panik karena kini Jihoon berbalik dan menumpukan dada nya pada dada Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyal dan empuk nya dada Jihoon.

"U – Um.. Rasanya sama saja seperti disini. Disini sedang musim semi, disana juga. Tidak banyak perbedaan. Kecuali.."

Mata Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan polos, dia menatap Soonyoung dengan binar penasaran hingga membuat Soonyoung gemas seketika, "Kecuali?" Tanya Jihoon lucu. Soonyoung tersenyum hangat dan langsung menubrukkan bibirnya pelan ke bibir Jihoon dengan sekilas. "Kecuali kamu, Ji. Disana tidak ada kamu."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Soonyoung menciumnya, tapi entah kenapa dia masih saja merasa gugup dan kaku.

Persahabatan dengan ciuman, eh?

"Aku kangen kamu, Ji.." Gumam Soonyoung sambil mengecup dahi Jihoon halus. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dia tentu saja juga sangat merindukan Soonyoung. Dia lalu berbalik dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Soonyoung sementara sang lelaki mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon.

"Aku juga kangen kamu." Bisik Jihoon dengan degupan jantung yang menggila.

Mendengar lisan Jihoon tersebut membuat Soonyoung otomatis menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Dia mencintai Jihoon? Tentu saja! Dia bahkan rela jika disuruh menyerahkan jiwa nya demi Jihoon. Hanya saja, dia begitu nyaman dengan hubungan persahabatan penuh cinta seperti ini.

"Aku sepertinya menginap hari ini, mumpung besok libur jadi aku bisa puas melepas rindu ku." Bisik Soonyoung sambil membaringkan Jihoon disampingnya. Kemudian dia menarik Jihoon mendekat dan memeluk Jihoon erat seperti tiada hari esok. "Selamat tidur Jihoon – ie.." Bisik Soonyoung sambil lagi – lagi mengecup bibir Jihoon kilas. Membiarkan Jihoon bersemu merah dan mengubur diri di dada Soonyoung.

 **oOo**

Mereka adalah sahabat sejak masih berumur 1. Jihoon sangat dekat dengan Soonyoung hingga mereka berdua sulit untuk di pisahkan. 3 tahun lalu, Soonyoung masih tinggal di samping rumah Jihoon, sebelum ayah Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Tapi walaupun begitu, Soonyoung selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Jihoon ke depan rumahnya.

Ibu dan Ayah Soonyoung juga sangat menyukai Jihoon. Berulang kali Ayah Soonyoung menyuruhnya untuk segera memacari Jihoon, tapi tentu saja Soonyoung menolak. Dia lebih suka dengan hubungannya yang sekarang. Yang bisa berdekatan tanpa status dan tidak ada kata 'putus' di dalamnya. Soonyoung juga tentu saja mengetahui bahwa Jihoon juga mencintai nya. Tapi mereka seolah memiliki _silent agreement._

Pagi ini, Soonyoung bangun duluan. Dia menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangannya sementara matanya tetap menatap wajah Jihoon yang masih lusuh. Jihoon masih tidur di samping Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil sambil menyisihkan rambut Jihoon yang tadinya menutupi bagian dari wajah Jihoon.

Dengan gemas dan penuh kasih sayang, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jihoon sedikit lama sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Perempuan itu masih saja terlelap tanpa memikirkan bagaimana posisi tidurnya saat ini. Soonyoung menegak liurnya keras saat menyadari bagaimana posisi tidur Jihoon ini.

Perempuan ini tidur terlentang dengan tangan semi terbuka. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada jika kau tidak melihat bagaimana menonjolnya kedua puting Jihoon dari balik kain tipis itu. Baju Jihoon yang tipis itu bahkan sudah sedikit tidak beraturan hingga puting kanan Jihoon bisa mencuat di bagian kain yang seharusnya menutupi itu. Puting itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan warna _pink_ nya. Astaga, Soonyoung mimpi apa semalam?

Soonyoung tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari puting Jihoon yang mencuat dengan imutnya itu. Puting itu belum terlalu mencuat yang memastikan bahwa puting imut itu belum terkena sedikit pun rangsangan. Dengan perasaan takut dan penasaran, Soonyoung mendekatkan jarinya dan menyuil puting itu dengan halus. Putingnya sangat halus dan lembut, hingga membuat Soonyoung nyaris menyesapnya.

Dan benar saja. Puting itu langsung mengucung dengan manis. Berdiri tegak dengan imutnya hingga membuat kejantanan Soonyoung juga ikut berdiri dibalik celana pendeknya. Dia lalu memijat penisnya itu dari balik celananya, sementara dia tetap berfokus pada puting Jihoon yang sungguh indah itu. Dengan keberanian yang menjulang, dia mengecup benda kecil itu, mendiamkannya bentar di bibirnya guna dapat meresapi tekstur puting sahabatnya itu sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dan membenarkan baju milik Jihoon itu. Setelah Jihoon rapi, dia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, berusaha menuntaskan hasratnya.

 **oOo**

" _Soonyoung, Eomma dan Appa mungkin akan lebih lama menetap di sini. Minkyung masih tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, kau tidak apa kan sendirian di sana? Kau bisa main – main ke rumah Jihoon kalau kau mau, tapi jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah selalu."_

"Tidak apa eomma. Omong – omong aku memang sedang berada di rumah Jihoon. Aku menginap disini semalam.."

" _Apakah ada Jihoon disana?"_

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang sedang medusel pada lehernya, "Ada eomma.."

" _Berikan ponselnya pada dia, Soon.. Eomma sangat merindukannya.."_

Soonyoung memberikan ponselnya pada Jihoon yang tentu saja langsung di terima dengan gembira oleh Jihoon, "Aaa~ Eomma! Aku sangat merindukan eomma!"

" _Jihoonie.. Eomma juga. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Semua baik – baik saja, kan? Ayah dan ibu mu juga sehat, kan? Dan, apa Soonyoung merepotkan?"_

" _Aniya_ Eomma.. Sekolahku baik – baik saja kok walaupun si sipit meninggalkanku ke Jepang dan—mmh! Soonyoung! Jangan menciumku tiba – tiba, dong!"

Wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana tertawa hangat mendengar pekikan Jihoon, _"Yeokshi uri Soonyoungie, tak tahan jika tidak mencium bibir Jihoonie.. Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya? Eomma tutup, ne?"_

"Eomma! Tidak kok! Ish dasar sipit!"

" _Jangan salahkan Soonyoung, sayang. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggemaskan. Eomma mengerti kalau kalian perlu waktu berdua dulu. Eomma akan menelpon lagi nanti, Okay?"_

Jihoon mendesah kecil, "Huft.. _Arraseoyo_ Eomma.. Berhati – hatilah di sana.."

" _Tentu saja sayang.. Salam untuk Appa dan Eomma mu, ya? Bye Jihoon – ie.."—_ **PIP!**

"Huh, eomma mengganggu saja." Gerutu Soonyoung yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan halus dari si mungil. Jihoon lalu berbaring di samping Soonyoung. Membiarkan Soonyoung meliriknya dan mengukung Jihoon dari atas, memerangkapnya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan lama, hanya menyelami lautan masing – masing hingga Soonyoung membuka suaranya, "Jihoon – ie.. Kamu kalau tidur benar – benar seperti mayat, ya?"— _Bahkan saat ada yang mencium puting manis mu itu, kau tidak menyadarinya._

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon bingung dengan pipi merahnya. Soonyoung hanya menggeleng kecil, langsung saja dia memagut bibir Jihoon dengan lembut dan halus. Dia menghisap bibir Jihoon dengan sangat lembut dan tentu saja Jihoon langsung memberikan akses lebih. Dia langsung membuka bibirnya hingga kini mereka saling bertarung lidah. Jihoon kalah, dia membiarkan Soonyoung menghisap lidahnya.

"Jihoon – ie, Soonyoung – ie.. Apa kalian masih tidur?"

Jihoon dengan segera memutus ciuman mereka, dia melirik pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Ah, eomma nya berada di balik sana. "Ya eomma?"

Soonyoung yang kesal ciumannya di putus begitu saja langsung kembali menciumi dagu Jihoon dan beralih ke sudut bibir Jihoon.

"Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke Busan selama sekitar 5 hari. Bahan makanan sudah eomma beli dan eomma letakkan di kulkas."

"Oh, baiklah Eomma.. Hati – hati!"

"Tadi eomma ku, sekarang eomma mu." Gerutu Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung kembali menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung.

 **oOo**

"Berenang?"

Jihoon mengangguk senang. Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya mendesah kecil.

Dia tidak terlalu suka berenang, sebenarnya.

"Daripada kita melamun di sini tanpa melakukan apapun, bukankah lebih baik kita main air di kolam? Ayo berenang di kolam renang Apartemenmu! Biasanya jam kerja begini tidak ada orang, kok!"

Soonyoung memang sudah mempunyai apartemennya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu usulan Appa nya. Karena rumah mereka sangat berjauhan dengan sekolah nya, maka Appa Soonyoung berinisyatif untuk membelikan Soonyoung satu unit apartemen di daerah rumah Jihoon.

"Apartemen ku?"

"Ya? Oh ayolah Soon! Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bermain disana!"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Melihat wajah memohon Jihoon tentu saja membuatnya menyerah dan langsung mengiyakannya. Jihoon bersorak senang.

"Cepat siapkan pakaian renang mu."

 **oOo**

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, tangannya refleks naik untuk memijit ringan pangkal hidungnya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jihoonie.. Kita ke kolam, bukan ke pantai."

Soonyoung berujar dengan nada rendah yang tanda nya ia geram dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak geram? Jihoon hanya memakai bikini yang sialnya sangat minim di mata Soonyoung!

"Bagaimana?"

"Ganti."

Jihoon mendecak malas, dia mematut bayangannya di depan cermin. "Bikini ini sangat pas pada tubuhku. Bagaimana bisa kamu suruh aku ganti?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, dia menelisik penampilan Jihoon yang begitu menggiurkan saat ini. Buah dada Jihoon sangat menepak, dan sialnya, bikini itu semi transparan hingga Soonyoung bisa melihat puting Jihoon yang mengintipdari sana. Jihoon juga kali ini menggunakan _g-string_. Membuat pantatnya begitu menyembul dan kencang.

Tidak Soonyoung, kau tidak boleh berdiri hanya karena hal seperti ini.

"Jihoon, bagaimana jika nanti ada banyak laki – laki? Aku tidak mau tubuhmu menjadi bahan tontonan mereka, Ji.." Ucap Soonyoung rendah, mata nya terus saja menghindar dari pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya.

"Tadi aku sudah bertanya ke _receptionist_ , kolam renang sedang kosong dan mungkin akan tetap kosong sampai malam nanti. Jadi kali ini, jangan mengelak lagi, Soon!" Ucap Jihoon kesal sambil merampas _bathrobe_ yang tergantung di lemari Soonyoung. Kakinya dengan menghentak langsung melesat ke pintu apartemen Soonyoung, hingga..

 **GREP..**

Soonyoung dengan tiba – tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukan dari belakang sementara bibirnya dengan lancang memberikan beberapa kecupan pada leher dan bahu Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon terdiam mengkaku dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Ini perdana dan pertama kali nya, Soonyoung melakukan hal semi intim seperti ini.

"Jangan kesal padaku, Ji.." Bisik Soonyoung tepat di telinga nya. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis lagi di bahu Jihoon. Jihoon memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya mengusap punggung tangan Soonyoung yang ada di depan perutnya.

"Aku tidak. Sudahlah, ayo ke bawah."

 **oOo**

Soonyoung tak bisa berucap apapun lagi begitu melihat pemandangan yang terusuguhkan di depannya.

Itu Jihoon, perempuan yang sangat dicintainya, sedang bermain air hingga membiarkan kini tubuhnya menjadi bahan santapan mata Soonyoung. Perempuan itu asik bermain air, di kolam yang airnya hanya mencapai tepat di bawah dadanya hingga kini Soonyoung bisa dengan jelas melihat puting lucu milik Jihoon.

Taukah kalian kalau kini Soonyoung sangat ingin melecehkan puting manis itu dengan giginya?

"Soonyoung! Kenapa hanya diam! Ayo sini!" Panggil Jihoon sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, yang tentu saja mengakibatkan payudara manis itu bergoyang dengan lucu. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menelusup masuk ke dalam _boxer_ ketatnya. Berusaha menenangkan _si jagoan_ yang sudah berdiri mencari liang.

"Tunggu 3 tahun lagi, bodoh. Jangan sekarang!" Gumam Soonyoung pada _penis_ nya yang sudah _berdiri_ dengan riangnya.

"Kamu kenapa, 'sih?" Tanya Jihoon saat dia berdiri tepat di depan Soonyoung. Yang Soonyoung lakukan kini hanya memejamkan matanya, " _Nothing,_ Ji.. Kamu 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak terlalu suka berenang." Ucapnya bergetar, tangannya pelan – pelan memijit kejantanannya dengan sensual.

Perempuan di depannya terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia langsung beralih ke belakang Soonyoung dan **—HAPP!**

"Ji – Jihoon?"

"Ayo bawa aku ke tengah, Soon! Aku takut kesana, katanya dalam!"

Soonyoung menghela kan nafasnya, kejantanannya kini makin sakit karena terlalu _tegang_. Jihoon, dengan bodoh nya, memeluk leher Soonyoung dari belakang, melengketkan kedua buah dada cantiknya di punggung Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana puting itu menggelitiki punggungnya.

"Disini saja, ya?"

"Aku mau kesana..." Dan sialnya, Jihoon malah berbisik tepat di samping telinganya hingga Soonyoung bisa merasakan deru nafas Jihoon yang panas di lehernya.

"Ah baiklah! Baiklah!"— _dan sabarlah sedikit penis sialan!_

 **oOo**

Terkadang Soonyoung bingung, apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya Jihoon adalah seorang putri tidur?

Mereka sudah selesai berenang— _sebenarnya hanya Jihoon yang menikmatinya—_ dan kini mereka kembali ke kamar Soonyoung. Tentu saja Jihoon meminta di gendong sampai kamar, dan Soonyoung tak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain mengangguk manis dan membiarkan benda kenyal itu bergoyang – goyang di punggungnya.

Dan saat sampai di kamar, alangkah terkejutnya Soonyoung saat tahu kalau Jihoon tertidur di gendongannya. Bahkan perjalanan ke kamar Soonyoung hanya 5 menit dan gadis ini sudah tertidur!?

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia segera membenarkan _bathrobe_ yang Jihoon gunakan. Matanya menelisik wajah manis si mungil dengan tulus. Setelahnya, ia mengulas senyum lembut. Tapi senyum itu hilang saat Jihoon— _dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja—_ menggerakkan lututnya hingga mengenai selangkangan Soonyoung dengan telak. Hingga kini ia mengangkang di hadapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menegak liurnya pelan, tangannya turun kembali untuk memijat _penis_ nya dengan lembut sementara pandangannya teralihkan pada selangkangan Jihoon yang tertutupi oleh _bathrobe_ nya.

Mengintip sedikit boleh, 'kan?

Soonyoung menegak liurnya pelan sambil mensisihkan _bathrobe_ putih itu dengan pelan, kini ia sudah bisa melihat bagaimana mulusnya paha Jihoon. Sedikit lagi, ia akan melihat celana dal—"—What the fuck?" Gumam Soonyoung terkejut.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Sebuah lipatan manis dengan warna pink terpampang di hadapannya. Dan lihatlah benda kecil yang mengintip dari lipatan itu!

Jihoon tidak memakai celana dalamnya? Tadi dia memang mandi di kamar mandi kolam renang, tapi.. Kenapa dia tidak memakai _g-string_ nya kembali?

Tunggu, jika ia tak memakai _g-string_ nya, maka..

"WTF.." Gumam Soonyoung kembali saat payudara kenyal nan manis beserta puting pink nya menyapa Soonyoung dengan lucu.

"Gila, jadi dari tadi dia naked di balik _bathrobe_ sialan ini?" Gumam Soonyoung tak habis pikir, dia kembali menatap pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya sambil kembali mengurut _penis_ nya dengan sedikit cepat. Matanya menatap 'lapar' pada tubuh Jihoon, tangannya juga dengan lancang mengusap puting pink Jihoon dengan pelan. Tapi, setelah itu, seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia segera menarik tangannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandinya,

"Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya lagi." Gumam Soonyoung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset dan mulai mengocok _penis_ panjang dan besar nya.

 **oOo**

Soonyoung kira cobaan tadi sudah berlalu, tapi ternyata malah bertambah! Laki – laki itu memijit kepalanya ringan sementara _kejantanannya_ kembali bangun dengan gagahnya. Matanya tak terlepas sedikit pun dari wanita yang tertidur di depannya.

Itu Jihoon tentu saja, tapi dengan keadaan telanjang! _Bathrobe_ itu masih melekat di bahunya, tapi sudah terbuka hingga menampakkan tubuh Jihoon yang sebenarnya. Payudara itu sungguh manis dan imut di mata Soonyoung, dan jangan lupakan _vagina_ Jihoon yang sudah terbuka. Ya, Jihoon mengangkang lebar hingga Soonyoung bisa melihat _klitoris_ menggemaskan miliknya. Jihoon tertidur dengan sangat berantakan!

Soonyoung tak tahan lagi. Dengan segera ia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya yang di tiduri Jihoon, dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping Jihoon.

Penisnya sudah bangun, dan kini ia meloloskan boxernya agar penisnya itu dapat bernafas. Tangannya dengan lancang, mengusili puting Jihoon. Dia mengusap – usapnya hingga benda kecil imut itu kini mengucung dengan berani. Merasa gemas, Soonyoung langsung memelintirnya pelan. Begitu juga dengan payudara nya yang sebelah lagi.

"Salah siapa terlalu seksi." Gumam Soonyoung saat ada pikiran bersalah menghampiri dirinya. Dengan berani dan tak tahu diri, dia langsung memasukkan puting itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan segera dia menghisapnya pelan dan menggigit – gigitinya halus. Soonyoung sangat merasa gemas melihat puting lucu itu hingga ia menghisap – hisapnya dengan sangat halus,

Payudara Jihoon sangat bersih, mulus, bening, dan lembut. Sangat cantik juga menawan hingga membuat Soonyoung bisa saja kalap dan meremas – remasnya dengan gemas.

"Nghh.."

Soonyoung terdiam untuk sesaat. Bibirnya masih mengapit puting Jihoon yang sangat lucu itu. Jihoon... barusan mendesah, 'kan?

Dengan perlahan Soonyoung kembali menjilat puting cantik milik Jihoon itu dan.. "Nghh.."

Soonyoung kembali terpanjat mendengarnya. Jihoon benar – benar mendesah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Berhenti?

Soonyoung meneggakkan tubuhnya sebentar guna merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukannya berikutnya. Tapi matanya terlalu liar hingga kini ia tak lepas dari tubuh bersih Jihoon yang sangat menggoda. Oh ayolah, dia bisa melihat payudara dengan puting pink itu memohon untuk dilecehkan kembali olehnya.

"Jihoonie, kau terlalu seksi.." Gumamnya kecil dan langsung menghisap puting manis Jihoon dengan lembut, membasahinya dengan liurnya sendiri. "Astaga, payudara nya sangat lembut." Gumam Soonyoung sambil terus menghisapnya pelan.

Tangan Soonyoung gatal, lalu naik dan meraba permukaan vagina milik Jihoon yang tidak terlapis apapun itu. Ibu jarinya perlahan mengusap kecil daging kecil yang menonjol dengan lucu nya itu.

"Nghh.."

Mendengar desahan itu kini malah membuat Soonyoung semakin semangat. Dengan beringas, dia menghisap puting Jihoon. Tangannya dengan sedikit kasar bermain – main di klitoris Jihoon yang terpampang dengan manisnya. Sungguh, Jihoon sangat menggiurkan.

"Soon—hyoung.. Apa yang—hh.. Apa yang kau lakukan."

Mati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Gila lama bgt ga nulis wkwkwk.. sekali nya balik malah ngegantung gini hahahaah..**

 **Sumpah gw kira kuliah itu bisa bikin lebih free gt haha ternyata? :')**

 **TUGAS DIMANA2**

 **Derita anak teknik mesin sih wkwkwk**

 **Gw cewek ngambil teknik mesin HUAHAHAHA**

 **Review nya yg banyak dong biar gw semangat ngelanjutinnya wkwkwkwk**

 **OIYA MAKASIH REVIEWNYA SEMUA ADUH GW SENENG BGT BACAINNYAAAA ADA KAK FRIXI KWON LAGI DUH GW PENGGEMAR FFN KAKAKKKK WKKWKWKKWKW SEMUANYAAAA KALIAN YG REVIEEWW DAN SETIA NUNGGUIN SAMPE CHAP INIIIII AKU SAYANG KALIANNN HOHOHOHOHO**


End file.
